زيارة العائلة القاتلة
by Killua12.gk
Summary: اول قصه اكتبها ان شاء الله تعجبكم كيلوا غون كوربيكا ليوريو عائلة زولديك
1. Chapter 1

كانت السماء نصف صافيه وفي احد الفنادق كان هناك غون نائم على السرير وكيلوا بجواره ويضع عليه قطعه قماش مبلله غون يتنفس بصعوبه وفجأة يرن الهاتف ويذهب كيلوا ليجيب

كيلوا؛ موشي موشي

... :كيل هذه انا

كيلوا بصدمه؛ ا.. امي ماذا تريدين!

كيكيو؛ تعلم ان بعد غد اجتماع العائله

كيلوا؛ وماذا في ذلك

كيكيو؛ ما الذي تقوله يجب ان تحظر

كيلوا؛ ولما ذلك

كيكيو؛ انه قانون في عائلتنا الا تتذكر

كيلوا؛ لا

كيكيو؛ يجب ان يحظر كل من هم على صله بعائلة زولديك او لأحد افرادها

كيلوا؛اسف ولكن غون مصاب بالحمى ولا استطيع ان اتركه

كيكيو بغضب؛ ناني ه...

سيلفا؛دعيني اتحدث معه... كيل

كيلوا؛ ناني...

سيلفا؛ بما ان غون على صله بك فيجب ان يحظر ايضا

كيلوا؛ لا أستطيع ان اقحم غون بهذا

سيلفا؛ لاتقلق فاجتماع العائله ليس للقتل كما تعلم

كيلوا؛ اجل ولكن...

سيلفا؛ولكن ماذا.

كيلوا بارتباك؛ ان حرارته مرتفعه جدا وهو لا يستطيع الوقوف حتى لذا انا...

سيلفا؛خائف عليه صحيح

كيلوا بارتباك؛ قليلا

سيلفا؛ انا لن ادع احد يؤذي صديقك ولكن يجب ان تحميه خارج تغطيتي

كيلوا؛ ولكن هو

سيلفا؛ نحن سنذهب الى شاطئ فقط حتى انا لا افهم هذا الاجتماع ولكن هو لتسليه فقط

كيلوا؛ فهمت ولكن هل يمكن ان

سيلفا؛ ايلومي لن يكون معنا

كيلوا بتفاجى؛ اا لماذا

سيلفا؛ قال ان لديه مهمه يجب ان لا يؤجلها

كيلوا؛ حسنا ولكن انا لن اتسامح اذا اصبتهم غون بمكروه ~يغلق الخط

كيكيو؛ بماذا تفكر

سيلفا؛ مالامر اليست هذه الحقيقة ق

كيكيو؛ كيف تعلم بهذا

سيلفا؛ انه احساس فقط

كيكيو؛ احساس وتراهن به

سيلفا؛ اجل %

٩٩ كيكيو؛ سنرى ذلك سأتحدث مع ميلوكي...

غون؛كيلوا مع من تتحدث

كيلوا؛ اوه غون لا تهتم هل تشعر بتحسن


	2. تأنيب النفس

غون بتعب؛ نعم

كيلوا؛ حسنا غدا سنذهب إلى منزلي

غون؛ منزلك `ويروي له

غون؛ هل انت متأكد

كيلوا؛ انها فقط اسبوعان لا غير

غون؛ نعم

كيلوا؛ والآن سأذهب لصيدليه لأجلب لك الدواء

غون؛ نعموينام كيلوا يبتسم عند الباب ويطفئ الانوار ويخرج...

كيلوا؛شكرا لك اوجيسا

ليوريو؛ يو كيلوا

كيلوا؛ ليوريو كوربيكا

كوربيكا؛لمن هذه

كيلوا؛ انها لغون

ليوريو؛ اووه يبدو أنك تهتم به جيدا

كيلوا بخجل؛ غير صحيح

البائع؛ هل هي لصديقك ظننتها لوالدتك

كوربيكا؛لماذا

البائع؛ لأنه يأتي كثيرآ

ليوريو؛ اوووووه

كيلوا بخجل؛ اخرس

...وفي الطريق...

كوربيكا؛مابه غون

كيلوا؛ انه يعاني من حمى شديده منذ خمسة أيام

كوربيكا بتفاجى؛ خمسة ايام

كيلوا؛ ناني!؟

ليوريو بتفاجى؛ كيلوا الا تعلم ان من تأتيهم الحمى الشديده لأكثر من اربعه ايام يجب نقلهم للمشفى واذا تأخرنا

كوربيكا؛ فالنسرع

..وفي الغرفه يجدون غون يتنفس بصعوبه بالغه..

كيلوا؛غون

كورابيكا؛ ليوريو افحصه بسرعه

ليوريو؛ حسنا... غون استيقظ غووون

غون بتعب؛ ليوريو اهذا انت

ليوريو بسعادة؛ ام غون

كوربيكا؛ غون ايمكنك رؤيتي

غون بتعب؛لا انه مشوش انا...ويفقد وعيه

كيلوا؛ غوون

كوربيكا؛ بسرعه فالننقله للمشفئ سيارتي ليست بعيده من هنا

...وفي المشفى.}ينتظرون الطبيب وكوربيكا الذي دخل مع غون.وبعد مده يخرج كوربيكا}

ليوريو؛ كيف هي حالته

كوربيكا بحزن؛ انه...

كيلوا بقلق؛مابه غون أجب

كوربيكا بحزن؛ يقول الطبيب انه بحاجة ماسة إلى عمليه

كيلوا بخوف؛ عملية... اي نوع من العمليات

كوربيكا؛ جراحية

ليوريو؛ ماذا هل حالته سيئه إلى هذه الدرجة

كيلوا بدموع؛ انا السبب.. لو اني كنت اعلم هذا لم كنا هنا الآن

كوربيكا؛ لا


	3. الاختيار الصعب

كوربيكا؛لا ليس خطئك انك لا تعلم هذا كيلوا

كيلوا بدموع؛ ولكن...

ليوريو؛كيلوا غون لن يكون سعيدا اذا أنبت نفسك

كوربيكا؛هذا صحيح كيلوا

كيلوا يمسح دموعه بمرفقه كيلوا؛ فهمت والآن هل توافقان على الجراحة

ليوريو؛ يجب ان يكون لديه ولي امر وغون والده مختفي ووالدته متوفيه

كيلوا؛ اذا يجب ان يكون واحدا

كوربيكا؛ كيلوا لايستطيع لأنه مازال طفلا

ليوريو؛ وانا ستؤثر بشهادتي كطبيب

كوربيكا؛ حسنا حسم الأمر انا سأكون ولي امره حسنا سأذهب لأملاء المستندات المطلوبة وارى متى موعد الجراحه

كيلوا؛ اين غون

كوربيكا؛ اظن انهم نقلوه إلى غرفه خاصه

ليوريو؛ لنذهب ونسأل موظفة الاستقبال

كوربيكا؛ حسنا اراكما لاحقا ...

كيلوا؛انووووه

موظفة الاستقبال؛ مالامر بويا

كيلوا؛ اين تقع غرفه غون فريكس

موظفة الاستقبال؛ غون فريكس انتظر... انه في الغرفه رقم

422 كيلوا؛اريقاتو

موظفة الاستقبال؛ باي باي.. وتلوح بيدها لكيلوا

كيلوا؛ إلى اللقاء هيا بنا ليوريو

ليوريو؛انا قادم

وفي غرفه غون...

ليوريو؛يبدو انه مازال نائما

كيلوا؛ نعم

ويجلس كيلوا على كرسي بجانب غون وليوريو بجانب الباب كيلوا ينظر بحزن

ليوريو؛ كيلوا لاتلم نفسك

كيلوا؛ انا اعلم

ويدخل كوربيكا...

كوربيكا؛اسف هل قطعت عليكما شيئا

ليوريو؛ لا ابدا

كيلوا؛ ولكن... اجتماع العائله غدا ويجب ان يحظر غون

ليوريو؛ اجتماع للعائلة

كوربيكا؛ لما يجب ان يذهب غون

كيلوا؛ انه قانون في عائلتنا

ليوريو؛ اخبرهم ان غون مريض

كيلوا؛ غون لن يتضرر منها لانها فقط رحله ولكن اذا نصب احد اخوتي كمينا دون علم والدي والاسوء ان غون يعلم وسيصر على الذهاب

كوربيكا؛ اذا لا جدال بهذا ولكن تستطيع ان تؤجله صحيح

كيلوا؛ نعم الاجتماع غدا ولكن الرحله بعد اسبوع

و ليوريو؛ اذا يمكنك


	4. السر

اشكر من رد واتمنى ان تنشروا قصتي لأصدقائكم الذين يحبون القصص اتمنى ردود اكثر

* * *

><p>حج انا ليوريو؛اذا يمكنك ان تؤجل اللقاء بعائلتك صحيح<p>

كيلوا؛ لا اعلم ولكن سأحاول

ليوريو؛ رائع

كيلوا؛ صحيح كوربيكا متى موعد الجراحة

كوربيكا؛ بعد غد الساعه 8:00 مساءا

ليوريو؛ وماذا عن غون هل سيوافق

كيلوا بثقه؛ لاتقلق سجل الموعد غون سيوافق بالتأكيد

ليوريو؛ لما كل هذه الثقة

كوربيكا؛ وانا ايضا اوفقك

ليوريو؛ حسنا حسنا سجل الموعد المحدد

كوربيكا؛ حسنا... وبعد ساعه

ليوريو؛ هيا بنا لقد تأخر الوقت

كوربيكا؛ معك حق هيا كيلوا

كيلوا؛ اذهبا انتما انا سأبقى هنا لبعض الوقت

كوربيكا؛ من سيقلك

كيلوا؛ سأذهب بسياره اجره

ليوريو؛ حسنا لاتتأخر

كيلوا؛ حسنا

وفي شقه غون وكيلوا...

كوربيكا؛هو لن يعود صحيح

ليوريو؛ بالتأكيد اذا لا حاجه لفتح الباب

كوربيكا؛ نعم

وفي غرفه غون...

كيلوا في نفسه؛ غون اعدك بأني سأحميك حتى تشفاء... لا بل في كل وقت تحتاج فيه المساعده

الساعه؛ 12:30 وبعد مرور 4ساعات

كيلوا ينظر إلى غون بحزن ويستيقظ غون

غون؛ اا كيلوا اين انا ويجلس

كيلوا بأبتسامه؛ لاتقلق انت بالمشفى

غون؛ لماذا

كيلوا بحزن؛ غون انت الآن تحتاج عمليه جراحيه

غون بتفاجى بسيط؛ ناني جراحه

كيلوا؛ هل توافق عليها

غون بابتسامه؛ لابأس اذا كنت موافقا

كيلوا؛ لقد وقعنا بالفعل

غون تختفي عنه الابتسامة

كيلوا؛ مالامر

غون بخوف؛ اين هي اين

كيلوا؛ ماهي

غون؛ اين أين

ويدخل كوربيكا وليوريو

ليوريو؛ يو غو... ماذا يحدث

كيلوا؛ غون ماهي

غون؛ قطعت ورق صغيره لونها ازرق انها مهمه لقد كانت معي

كوربيكا؛ اوه صحيح لقد كنت ممسكا بها عند الفحص وسقطت منك والتقطتها تفضل

ويقترب من غون ويأخذها ويجلس على الكرسي بجانب النافذه قريب من غون

غون بسعاده واحمرار على وجنتيه؛ اريقاتو هونتوني اريقاتو( تعني:شكرا حقا شكرا)


End file.
